Opperation:Channy Get Together! Is underway!
by IMaGUMMYbear
Summary: Has alot of Tawni and Sonny friendship in the begining,some TAWNICO towards the end-of-the-middle,and alot of CHANNY at the end!PLEASE READ!Might do a sequel,depends on how many reviewers i get and their opinion.PLZ READ AND REAVIEW!Dedicated to Arie Jay!


Happy HOWL-oween! This is officially my Halloween fic! I don't know if it's gonna have much Halloween in it or not, but, yeah. This is my first Holiday fic.

So, I _just_ read _Arie Jay_'s farewell story thingy...And I just wanted to say that I'm SO sad that she _deleted** every single one of her stories on her old account.**_(Btw, she got a new one, and used the name _Arie Jay_, and her old account is _Un-Active User_. :/) I don't think that I will be able to eat another gummy bear without thinking about that oneshot(XD). So, this is dedicated to _her_. Even though we never really talked to each other, or PMed each other before, I just wanted to let her know that she was(and still is) one of my fave authors on here, no matter what! And I will forever miss her on this site! It was one of her stories that brought me to this site in the first place!(You know, back when she was still Demi-Fan-Channy ;))

So, this is dedicated to **_her_**.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SWAC, Halloween, or Count Dracula!

AND: This is my first FanFic Halloween one-shot... So, Enjoy!

And to _Arie Jay_(If she reads this!) I'm so sad that you won't be on this site anymore! Please enjoy! I hope it's not to Cruddy for you. ;)

* * *

**_Earlier today, at 9:00 A.M: S P O V  
_**

Me and the rest of the '_So Random!_' cast were sitting in the Prop house trying to figure out what to be for the big Halloween - or as Mr. Condor likes to call it, _HOWL_OWEEN - Party at the studios.

So far, we had:

My costume ideas(ideas me, Tawni, and Zora thought of.)**(Sonny's ideas, _Tawni's ideas,_** and Zora's ideas**)**

**The Sun**

The scream

hairy monster

_**A Princess**_

_**A damsel in distress  
**_

Nico's costume ideas: (All thought of by himself)

Frankenstien

A Clown

Tawni's costume ideas:

**_Franken Girl_**

**_A Clown's Girlfriend_**

The scream

**bed head**

Grady's costume ideas: (All thought of by himself)

A Pillowcase

Super Man

Man Tooth**(The first person who guesses what this was on[correctly] gets another one-shot dedicated to them!)**

And Zora wouldn't tell us what she was going to be. She said that she would have to kill us if she told us. Scary little girl!

"Hey, what about me being Count Dracula! Do you think that I could pull it off, guys?"

"No, Nico, sorry, but Mr. Condor said that he was going to be Dracula, and if anybody else came as him, they would be fired." I said with a frown. Then, i looked at the clock, 9:15, we still have about 3 hours before we have to be back here.

"Okay, everybody, let's pick one costume on our list, and If you want to tell anyone, you can. Okay?" I asked.

They all nodded in agreement. "...okay..."

We all picked our favorite idea, and headed off to the closest Halloween stores.

* * *

**At the third Halloween store. Still S P O V**

"Tawni, what were you going to be, again?" I asked

"What was Nico wanting to be?" Tawni asked. I sighed.

"Frankenstein."

"Then I'm wanting to be Franken Girl." She said, trying to be nonchalant.

I shook my head. "You need to tell him already, instead of just dropping hints." I frowned at her.

"Ha! There is no way that, I, _Tawni Hart_, am going to tell the boy I like, that I like him!" She scoffed, then, under her breath, said, "Pft, Crazy tallk..."

"Fine then. What should I be?" I asked, looking through the racks in search of a good costume.

Tawni sighed. "I thought that we went over this already! You should be a princess!"

"Why?"

* * *

**T P O V  
**

"Why?"

Uh-oh. You didn't think this part through, did you?

"Uh..um... Be-because, you might find your 'Prince Charming' there...?" I said, though it came out more of a question.

"Ugh. I've already _found_ my prince charming!" Then, in a whisper, she added, "..He just doesn't **know** it, yet..."

"Aha! So, you DO like Cha-" I was stopped mid-sentence by Sonny's hand.

"Shut it!" She whisper-yelled, her hand still on my mouth. "I don't need anybody knowing that I like him!" She looked around to see if anybody heard us and took her hand off of my mouth. "...Especially the relationship wizard..." She added in a whisper.

I raised an eyebrow. "The _relationship..wizard_..? What?" I'm _incredibly_ confused.

Sonny just shook her head. "Please...Don't ask.." She chuckled. "Anyways, Why should I be a Princess?"

"Because Sonny, just trust me on this? Please?" _If you do, your Prince Charming will find you.._

"Fine.. But, only if I find the right one." She rolled her eyes and walked away to find the right princess costume. I saw her hiding a smile though.

_Oh Sonny, if only you knew what Me and 'PC' have in plan...

* * *

_**Back at the studios**

**After all day rehearsals, 2 hours before the Big HOWLoween Party!  
**

**Still T P O V!  
**

"Tawni! Could you Zip me up? Please?" Sonny asked, coming out of her curtained area in a blue dress that had pink, green, and blue tool hanging on it.**(Link on my profile. And at the bottom of this story. So is Chad's.)  
**

"Sure."I replied. I walked over to her and zipped the back of her dress up.

"Thanks Tawn-"

"Tawni! I'm really nervous, and freaking out! We need to talk about-Woah!"

I turned around at the sound of Chad's voice, he was practically drooling over Sonny. I glared at him. "_Really?_ **Now**, of all times on the day, you pick **NOW** to come and talk about it?" I screamed at him, throwing my hands up in the air. He stayed in the same position. "Hello? Leave! Now!"

"I-I... Bye!" He waved and dashed down the hallway. _Ugh. Boys are stupid._

"What was that all about?" Asked Sonny from her vanity.

"Chad, being the usual idiot that all boys are..." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's get your make-up on! We only have an hour and a half before we're meeting up in the prop house for pictures!"

"Okay, okay. I'm getting in my chair... Geez, what are you, my mother?" Sonny sat down. "Wait! What about your costume?"

"Oh yeah, let me just get that on!" I ran into my dressing area, and threw on a black skirt, black tights,**(You know, like the ones ballarina's wear? Not like the ones people wear under skirts and stuff.[I call those leggings.].)** a green long-sleeve shirt, green gloves, that had fake little stitching on them, a black vest, some green and black heels, and a black wig. When I came out, Sonny just starred at me. "How the heck did you change into that so fast?"

I shrugged. "Eh, I'm a shoppaholic." She nodded. "Now, let's put your make-up on! And paint my face green!"

* * *

**After Sonny and Tawni got their make-up on**

**Still T P O V**

"Sonny, did you ever get those Glass slippers?"

She shook her head. "No, they were over 500$, I couldn't afford that."

"Well, think again!" I pulled a bag out from under my desk. "I got them for you, because I thought that you would want them." I smiled.

She gasped. "Oh my gosh, thank you Tawni!" She put them on.

"Now, let's head off to the prop house!"

* * *

**IN THE PROP HOUSE!**

**T P O V!  
**

"Okay, Kiddos, listen up! We only have time for two pictures before the party! So everybody, huddle together!" Said Marshall.

We all got together, we saw the first flash. "Okay, different poses everyone!" Said Sonny.

I took this as an opportunity, and i turned towards Nico, and kissed him. I pulled away after I saw the flash, and heard cheers.

He smiled at me. "So, do you wanna go out with me sometime, Tawni?"

I smiled at him. "Yes! Finally, you asked!"

"To the Howl-oween Party, everyone!" Zora screamed.

* * *

**S P O V**

"Okay, So I think that we should all enter in a certain order. Who agrees?" Asked Tawni, Nico's arm around her.

"Sure."

"Okay, so, Me and Nico will enter first, then Man Tooth will enter, Then whatever you are, Zora, will enter, then Sonny, You enter. Kay?"

They all nodded. _Everything is going according to plan. Uh-oh. I forgot to ask 'PC' if he was in there yet...Well, if he's not, then 'ZE' is gonna have to ask Sonny to dance.._

Me and Nico walked in, and I looked in the crowd for 'PC'... Oh! There he is! Now, I just have to signal him..

"AAACHHOOO!" I sneezed loudly. Ugh. After tonight, Sonny better be happy, cause i just embarrassed myself in front of alotta people.

I saw him nod. "Are you okay, Tawn?" Asked Nico.

"Yeah. Perfect."

I watched as Grady walked in, then whatever Zora's supposed to be, then I saw Sonny. And Chad's jaw drop and his eyes widen. And a whole bunch of guys crowded Sonny. He turned in my direction and mouthed a quick 'Thank you!' and dashed in their direction, pushing towards the front.

**C P O V**

I saw Sonny walk in, and immediately a bunch of guys ran towards her. _Oh no you don't! She's all mine, boys!_

I turned in Tawni's direction and mouthed a quick 'Thank you!' and pushed towards Sonny. I glared at all of the other guys, and they walked away.

"Hey, Sonny." I smiled at her. I looked at her costume, _A Princess. With the glass slippers and everything._

"Hey, Chad."She smiled back at me.

"Nice costume. A Princess."

"Nice, costume your self. A prin-" She realized what I was, and her eyes widened. "Oh, I didn't mean to match- I-"

"It's okay Sonny. I like it that we match. Don't Tawni and Nico match?" I pointed towards her cast-mate.

"Yeah, but they're a couple. And we aren't. Though, I'd like to be..." She whispered the last sentence.

"I'd like to be too." She looked up at me. "Sonny, I Like you. Alot. And me and Tawni made this whole plan, on how to get us together."

"Really? You like me?" I nodded. "Well, good, cause I like you too."

"So, does this mean we're a couple?"

"Nope. Not till you ask me out properly." She smirked. I rolled my eyes._ Stupid Cute._

"You look prettier with a smile on your face. Not a smirk." She frowned._ Wrong words!_ "But, You look beautiful all of the time." She smiled.

"Nice save."

"So, Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you were gonna ask me out first?"

"Well, I want you to be mine already. So all of these other guys will stop drooling over you." I shot daggers at some of the guys starring at Sonny.

I turned back towards Sonny. "So? Is that a yes?" I asked her hopefully.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fin-" I cut her off by placing a kiss on her lips.

When I pulled away, we both smiled.

"Remind me to thank Tawni."

"I'm with you on that. I'll have to thank her for staying up talking on the phone with me, trying to come up with a plan."

* * *

**T P O V**

I saw Sonny and Chad kiss. "Aww! Look Nico, Sonny got a happily ever after!"

"Why is she kissing _CHIP DRAMA PANTS_?"

"Cause I set them up. And if you complain, we're breaking up." Nico smiled.

"Then i'm not complaining." I then heard screams.

"WHAT ARE **_YOU_** DOING HERE?"

"I'm here to ask Sonny out! What are you-oof" _Thump._

"Chad! Why on earth did you punch him?"

"Cause ZEFRON over here was gonna ask you out!"

_Oh boy, Chad needs to work on his jealousy._

_Operation: Channy get together: Complete_

_Next Operation: Chad's Jealousy Disappearment!

* * *

_

**So, it was barely a Halloween fic... :| But, it had costumes and HOWLoween parties in it. I guess that it was kinda a Halloween fic.**

**Anyways, Read and review plz!  
**

**Here's Sonny's Dress:  
**

http:/ elite wedding looks (dot) onsugar (Dot) com/ Blue- Wedding- Dress -Gown- 7670307

**And Here's Chad's Prince Charming Costume:**

http:/ www (dot) gift halloween (DOT) com/ adult -costumes -charming -prince- 4pc- med- large -pi- 457141688 (DOT) html ? image =0


End file.
